<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voice for Lullabies by OBLVN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948955">Voice for Lullabies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBLVN/pseuds/OBLVN'>OBLVN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blankets, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dream is at a chill party, Fluff, George has a full mind and just needs a nap, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Self-Indulgent, guess what they cuddle, not really a party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBLVN/pseuds/OBLVN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At a social gathering with slow music, dimmed lights, and a very soft blanket, what else can Dream do than offer George the sleep his mind so badly needs? </p>
<p>Or, DNF cuddling and falling asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voice for Lullabies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this mostly for myself, but you can read it too. Little self-comforting fic :)</p>
<p>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pace of the night differs from the standard it’s usually held to. Conversations are kept low, the music is more of a background murmur, and caffeine misses from the drinks. Party games are left for another day, and snuggling up into couch cushions contradicts the lively dancing there normally is. Nobody is complaining.</p>
<p>“So you’ve not actually <em>bought</em> it yet?” Sapnap asks, to which Dream shakes his head. The tips of his fingers press through the teddy fabric, that the blanket next to him is lined with.</p>
<p>“I want to, but it seems like a bit of a rash decision,” he answers. He shifts himself more towards the corner of the couch, pressing his back into the crease between the arm rest and the back cushion. “The car is cool and all, but it’s a lot of money.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, fair, I guess,” Sapnap thinks out loud. Dream observes him sink into his seat with a deep sigh. Quiet chatter of their other friends fill the pause in the conversation, and Dream pulls the blanket to his lap, bunching it up. The texture of it feels in harmony with everything else inside the room. Dimmed lights and relaxed faces radiate the same calming energy, the tangible expression of contentment.</p>
<p>“I need to ask Karl something, I’ll be back,” Sapnap then says, breaking the silence and lifting himself out of the recliner. It could be considered a miracle, him leaving the spot open for anyone to take, since the feeling of sitting in it bears a close resemble to being hugged by an actual cloud, but nothing is impossible. Dream looks over his face, and after offering an acknowledging nod, Sapnap leaves him to himself.</p>
<p>Some excessive light floods into the room when the door that leads to it is opened, but it disappears as quick as it came. The figure who has entered sticks his hand up in greeting at the group gathered on the ground, on the other side of the room, before Dream observes it walking over in his direction.</p>
<p>It’s flattering, enamoring, the way George, within any form of a social gathering, heads for Dream’s company right away. The weight of his body that dents the cushion beside him has Dream shuffling again, this time to sit closer to the newly arrived guest. Passing a glance over his face is enough to ask.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Concern easily sounds through in his voice, but Dream knows not to overdo it. Sunken eyes, framed by the slight discoloration of a lack of sleep, turn to him, but a glad smile appears below them. Dream knows him well enough to tell when it’s sincere; he reads it as a silent thankfulness he asked.</p>
<p>“I am,” George answers, chin moving up and down in the smallest of nods. “A lot going on, things to think about, but I’m okay.” Dream nods back, warm gaze trying to convey that he understands.</p>
<p>“Wanna talk about it?” He follows up with, and George takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Sometimes everything just seems to happen all at once,” he says, turning his head back forward. His body sinks further into the couch as his tension thaws, and warmth gathers through the fabric where his shoulder touches Dream’s upper arm. “It’s not even anything bad, just a lot, and it’s a little jumbled up in my head.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Dream hums softly, leaning into their contact. It’s a comforting point of pressure that sends him into even more relaxation. “Can I do anything to help?” He feels George’s head move a little, resting the base of his neck against the top of the couch cushion.</p>
<p>“I just want a good sleep, honestly, but I don’t think that’s something you can just hand over to me,” he responds, the small, fast exhale through his noise causing for a little chuckle to escape Dream as well.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m not Father Time,” he answers, and George laughs softly. Dream can tell the energy has drained from him, with the way he gradually leans further into him. “How about a distraction? I read a thing today,” he offers, and he can make out George nodding beside him.</p>
<p>“That would be nice.”</p>
<p>“So you know how penguins can’t fly, right?” Dream asks, and George hums softly beside him, the sound vibrating through his shoulder and Dream’s arm. “Their bodies are streamlined for flight, and they have wings, but they just can’t unfold them.” In his mind, he pulls up the article to remember the image of the animal, and the text next to it, reading over it as if it was right in front of him.</p>
<p>He continues his story about specialization versus compromise within evolution, slowly spiraling further into the subject and naming more examples, before he notices George’s weight entirely leaning on him. Interrupting his own talking, he looks over the peaceful sight of the man sleeping against him.</p>
<p>Any and all bother has fallen from his face, leaving relaxed features, a state of bliss. His jaw is released under the cheek that presses into Dream’s shoulder, slow, regular breaths leaving his slightly parted lips. Signs of a past frown are gone above his eyebrows, and his shoulders are dropped down, muscles giving in to the fatigue which grip he couldn’t escape anymore.</p>
<p>It takes a minute, for Dream to wake from his own haze and consider what he should do. It’s not far into the night, the atmosphere will hang on for another while, so Dream comes to an easy conclusion. As careful as he can be, trying not to move the side of his body George is leaning against, he takes the blanket and spreads it out. The teddy drapes over them as he reaches as far as he can, making sure it covers George’s entire upper body.</p>
<p>He’s struck with a moment of bravery. It’s not a case of unfamiliarity, the gentle intimacy, but he’s always hesitant of what is okay, even when he’s offered enough signs of reciprocation. He lets the doubt ebb away though, as he moves the arm George is leaning against, causing for him to stir, eyelashes fluttering.</p>
<p>“Shh, sleep,” he whispers, arm now finding its way around the other’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Some incoherent mumble sounds from him, but with eyes remained closed, he snuggles into Dream’s chest, ear to sweater, legs lazily hanging out of the lap he’s been lifted onto. One arm supports his shoulder, enveloping him in comfortable warmth, while the other supports his back, preventing it from falling away.</p>
<p>George’s breathing regains its slowness, chest rising and falling rhythmically. It reminds Dream of a gentle sea, waves coming into existence, before easing back into the body of water below them. The blanket captures Dream’s body heat, offering it to the man who has no energy to make his own anymore. A little world of their own, in which Dream rests his chin atop the pillow of fluffy brown hair.</p>
<p>It’s a secret place, where nobody else is allowed in. Where the air feels like the embrace of a weighted blanket, locking solace into the space. Worries disappear. There’s one knowledge, unnamed, but known: <em>everything will be okay.</em></p>
<p>Dream lets his eyes fall closed as well, not tired enough to sleep, but comfortable enough to bathe in the serenity. Even the smell of George’s hair ties together with everything else, and he fails to resist the urge to plant a kiss on top of it. There’s no reaction, he didn’t expect one, but he hopes it sent a telepathic message of reassurance. Only when Sapnap returns a few moments later, Dream opens his eyes again.</p>
<p>“Is he—,” Sapnap starts, but he falls silent to Dream puckering up his lips as he shushes, slightly adjusting his arms to avoid his muscles stiffening up. The look Sapnap gives him isn’t mocking, or amused, it’s simply curious. Anyone would be.</p>
<p>“He needs it,” Dream whispers. His fingers curl up softly against George’s shirt, letting him know, <em>I am here.</em></p>
<p>Sapnap nods, and carefully lowers himself into the recliner again, gazing over the pair for a second before pulling his phone out to keep himself entertained.</p>
<p>The peaceful world picks its spinning back up.</p>
<p>Dream wonders silently, <em>what is on your mind? What is pulling this much life from you, and can I take it away? Let me take it away.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s deeper into the night than any of them intended to stay for when it stirs on top of him. Silence has settled into the room, and the blanket has fallen off slightly when Dream opens his eyes to the darkness. A figure moves in his lap, and he starts remembering the way he must have fallen asleep. In the lightless space, he manages to make out George’s eyes looking around in confusion, before their gazes meet, resulting in a whispered <em>‘oh’.</em></p>
<p>“How did you sleep?” Dream says, matching the volume of his voice to the whisper, not knowing if anyone is around, or if they’re the last left.</p>
<p>“The greatest in days,” George responds, still drowsy.</p>
<p>“Go back to it, then,” Dream answers, closing his eyes and tightening the arms that fell slack as he drifted off.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Sleep,” Dream demands softly, followed by a deep inhale, and a content sigh.</p>
<p>“Why? Don’t you need to go home?” George’s voice sounds like he’s just realized a sad truth, and inside, something cracks.</p>
<p>“I don’t need to go anywhere, just sleep,” he answers, and he’s met by silence. Although he doesn’t name it, George’s hesitance can be felt through the air, and it moves Dream to a new decision quickly. He shuffles himself further to the middle of the couch, George still in his lap, before he lets them both gently lean to the side, until they lie down. “Sleep,” he repeats, and the message seems to come across as the drained gives in. More shuffling entangles their legs, pressing chests together.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” George whispers.</p>
<p>“I care for you,” Dream responds, pressing the lower part of his face onto George’s head, who exhales deeply and surrenders fully to the embrace. “Whatever is making your mind so busy, it’ll settle. I promise.” The quiet that follows is of content.</p>
<p>“I care for you too,” George answers after a few passed moments. Something deeper than care, a sense of protection, of belonging there, roots inside, where the cracks slowly glue back together. It’s good. It’s enough.</p>
<p>He does what he can, and it’s enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adult things make me tired and I just need to go with the flow and see where the wind takes me.<br/>Hope this brought you as much comfort as it did me.</p>
<p>Follow me on twitter? @_OBLVN  :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>